Across Time
by KimiOkami
Summary: A young elf found as a child and thrown into the circle. Never thought she'd be the leader of the inquisition. She as a unique mage was feared or shunned by most. So she was the expendable one.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DAI or 1 or 2, should I use anything from them. I own my OFC she is my creation, and

Prologue

Milin is an unusual Elf found as a child. She had magic so she was put into the circle chantry. She had no memory so in the beginning she was just happy she had a shelter.

Another older elf in the circle adored the child. And so to her under their wing like an adopted child. They were one of the few elves that felt their racial history was different then what was passed down.

Because both Milin and he had, had visions or dream visions for as long as they can remember. It was always of the ancient elves. They didn't have the whole story but they knew things were different.

So Milin was taught magic by the circle. She grew to be a wise young woman. She did what she was told but still dreaming of freedom.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Milin was drawn to the temple of sacred ashes. The day that Divine Justinia was killed. She disrupted the ritual and acquired the anchor.

When she was taken back to Haven she had drifted in an out of consciousness. Not sure if what she saw was real or fade. She saw a bald elf with a wolf shaped aura of some kind. His aura was ancient.

When she finally woke she was in shackles.

"Why were you at the temple of sacred ashes!?" A dark hair warrior, she soon learned to be Cassandra, demanded.

"I honestly don't know I was drawn there. I don't remember what happened either. I swear." Milin pleaded.

"Really how unusual." The other hooded blonde woman asked.

"How can we believe you?" Cassandra yanked her anchor arm harshly.

"Cassandra!" Lilliana scolded trying to get her to get herself in check.

"That's it you do or don't but it's all I know. What happened?" Milin asked.

"Everyone is dead including Divine Justinia." Cassandra said her anger starting to sound hopeless. "Lilliana meet us at the bridge." Cassandra added unlocking Milin's shackles and tying up her wrists for transport.

At a small bridge it collapsed under their feet and they landed on the unforgiving frozen river below.

Milin's hands were still bound but that didn't mean shit. It was only a formality.

They were attacked by some demons. Cassandra jumped into action. Fighting them off, one got past her and headed for Milin.

Milin put up her tied hands and fired lightning at the demon. After a couple rusty hits it disappeared. Then she helped Cassandra. After the other two were gone Cassandra turned to her.

"Thanks, guess you'll need to defend yourself." Cassandra said putting her sword away and pulling out a dagger. She cut the ropes off Milin's wrists.

"Thanks, makes things much easier now." Milin thanked her and they continued on.

They come over a hill hearing commotion sounding like fighting. They found a dwarf archer and elf mage fighting a hoard. Milin and Cassandra broke into the fray to help. Milin still didn't have a staff, she used her trusty dagger she had since she was found as a child. Using magic and her dagger she cut through the demons. The small group polished of all 10 of the demons with little trouble.

After the fight the dwarf and elf turned to meet their new companion.

"Hey, glad to see you alive." The dwarf joked lightheartedly.

"You, I saw you? Fen?" Milin was confused pointing to the elf.

"My name is Solas. I kept the magic of the mark at bay while you slept. Speaking of which." Solas was slight confused when she called him fen questionly. He brushed it of as a fluke and grabbed her hand pointing it at the rip near them almost forgotten.

"Uh!" Milin felt the magic from the mark interact with rip in the fade. Pulling her hand back with Solas's guidance it sealed in a blast.

"You know about the mark?" Milin asked glancing between him and her hand.

"Not much more then you. I'm afraid. I just had a theory that panned out." Solas explained.

"So I can help. Well that is what I'm going to do." Milin said determined. "Oh my name is Milin." She remembered she hadn't told anyone her name.

"Interesting." Solas observed realizing the meaning of her name.

"Yes I know its meaning. I'll explain later." Milin said as they all had to concentrate on current problems.

They made it to the bridge where Lilliana was to meet them. The man from the chantry was acting like he was in charge. Milin didn't like him so she didn't bother learning his name. They had Milin choose where to go. Up the mountain pass or with the troops. She decided to go up the pass. She thought even a small chance to save someone was worth the chance.

They found them not all alive but it was still worth it. They continued on as the survivors when back.

They made it to the temple of sacred ashes and proceeded with the plan closing the rift that Milin walked out of. She closed it and passed out from over exertion. The closest one to her caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alright lets head back." Cassandra said. "We could all use some rest." She turned leaving everyone following.

Solas had been closest to Milin so he carried her back. There was something very different and familiar about this elven woman. Her fiery red hair was unusual for an elf because of it's intensity. It shined like burning fire and seemed to change intensity depending on her intensity. He had already observed that much about her in such a short amount of time. And that her heart was great. She tried saving who she could.

Back at Haven everyone was still busy getting everything up and running for the long haul. The large breach was still there, they needed to find a better way to close it. So Cassandra, Lilliana, and Cullen were discussing possibilities.

Milin woke up in a small wooden house a shy nervous elf walked in dropping a small crate of supplies. The elf ran she was so scared but Solas was in the corner. He had been sleeping when the elf came in and was rudely waken up by the crate hitting the floor.

"Ah, now we're both awake now. I wish to ask you what made you call me fen?" Solas asked very curious as to why she called him a wolf.

"Oh, that, I've always been able to see auras and yours is oddly shaped like a wolf. I don't see auras all the time, but I can see them on command." Milin answered sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, seeing auras is a rare talent indeed." Solas was very interested in the rare fact.

"I figure your also curious about my name?" Milin asked.

"Yes, it is a curious name?" Solas was even more intrigued.

"Long story short. I was found as a child. Covered in blood, with this dagger. No memory. Had magic sent to the circle. An older elven mage adopted me sort of. He asked me questions about being found. Someone over heard our elven conversation. They thought Milin was my name and it just stuck." Milin explained.

"Well that's some tale. What a name to have. I find it fascinating, in a good way. Well enough chat for now they are waiting for you at the war table." Solas politely offered a hand to her. He already stood having crossed the room to in front of her. She accepted it and stood. Following him out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: The name you will see in this chapter that isn't DA in origin. Is pronounced Feira(Fē-râ) long E short A.

Things were moving pretty fast as the Inquisition gained allies. Taking the root of befriending the now free mages. Milin knew from experience. Most mages functioned better with some guidance. Maybe not quite as much as what the Circle had but some. She thought even in this chaos. She could do some good on top of whatever else was out of her hands. In a sense.

Out in the Hinterlands, Milin, with her usual companions Cassandra, Solas, and Varric. Milin enjoyed their friendly banter.

Anyway out in the Hinterlands, they came across an injured female elven mage. She had a very deep stab wound. Presumably from the roasted Templar at her feet.

"Feira!?" Milin dropped to her knees next to the woman. The woman only groaned and fell unconscious. "Solas! Help me heal her! Please!" Milin pleaded. Solas nodded kneeling opposite Milin. They began immediately. Casting their healing magic.

Hours later Feira finally slept peacefully. Needing plenty of rest so she caught up to the healing. They made camp in a secluded clearing nearby. Letting everyone rest awhile before they proceeded back to Haven.

"So Lin who is this girl?" Varric asked in his ever friendly and tactful way.

"Feira is my best friend from the Circle. She's a few years older then I am but we grew up together. We were a mischievous pair. Always pulling pranks. She's the closest thing I have to a sister." Milin explained with a nostalgic smile.

" It must be wonderful in a melancholy way? Being the way you found her." Cassandra said in her gauche way.

"Well I guess you could say that. I am all to happy seeing her again. To feel any unease. At least yet." Milin answered honestly.

"I feel your elation at this jubilant situation." Solas smiled softly happy for his friend.

After they rested they took Feira back to Haven. Milin had another bed situated in her cabin. Feira would stay with her till she felt well enough. To either stay with the Inquisition or move on if she so wished.

After 24 straight hours of sleep Feira finally awoke. Milin was mending her spare shirt not having much else to do at the moment.

Feira sat up and looked around. Instantly recognizing her childhood friend.

"Milin!" Feira exclaimed.

"Feira, you're awake!" Milin threw her shirt and needle. Getting lost only Maker knows where. She darted across the small room to embrace her friend.

"Milin, where am I?" Feira asked.

"Haven, with the Inquisition." Milin answered.

"Oh. You found me?" Feira assumed.

"Yeah, out looking for allies. Whe're building the Inquisition to appose the greater threat in this world." Milin explained as she moved to the pitcher on the dresser at the foot of her bed. "Are you thirsty?" Milin asked picking up the pitcher and a cup.

" Yes. Thanks." Feira answered taking the cup. " Mmm! Glistenberry juice. You still remember my favorite drink." Feira smiled as she sipped her drink slowly. She knew not to drink to fast not having anything for a long time.

" Of course. We share the same favorite drink." Milin giggled in gleeful nostalgia. She had remembered a moment from when they were children. " Remember when we spilled some on the First Enchanter's head? From atop that bookshelf." Milin asked.

"Yes! His gray hair was purple for a month." Feira giggled lightly. Still a little tender. Then her stomach growled loudly.

"Want me to help you to the tavern here? We can get some lunch." Milin smiled with a small chuckle at Feira's urgent belly.

"Yes, that will be nice." Feira smiled happily at her old friend. So pleased to have found her again.

The next day when Feira was feeling much better. Not so weak and weary. Milin was taking her to meet the inner circle of the Inquisition. They were having a meeting at the war table today. Just about supplies and where some new members should be assigned. Feira being one of them. As Milin's best friend she was quickly escalated for evaluation.

They entered the main hall. Everyone already gathered. They were a minute behind schedule. Milin waltzed through the door like she owned the place. She took her place with the Inquisition council seriously. Feira followed closely behind head down. Her long inky black hair a sheer contrast to Milin's lively firey red. Her hair hid her face.

" This is Feira a mage and my best friend." Milin stepped to her right putting her closer to Liliana. Josephina stepped to her left putting her closer to Cullin. Cassandra then took her place as Feira took her's. Feira looked up when she was next to the table. "You have met Cassandra though you may not remember. She helped bring you here. Josephina our political expert. Josephina, our political expert. Cullen, our forces training commander. Though you should remember him from being a Templar at the circle." Milin giggled mischievously at her last line, but tried to hide it. Feira and Cullen both noticed. "Last but certainly not least Liliana our spy specialist."

Everyone said their hellos then got down to business keeping the war table professional.

" So what shall Feira be assigned to?" Josephina asked she was their unofficial records keeper.

" I thought she would do well as our, basically, embassador to the mages. She is well respected and she used to teach the advanced classes. She and Grand Enchanter Fiona could collaborate keeping the mages disciplined." Feira explained her suggestion.

"In theory it sounds good." Liliana stated.

" Think you could manage that?" Cassandra asked in her brash nature.

" Yes, I feel I could." Feira nodded, she felt humbled by the encouragement and opportunity.

"I guess it's settled then?" Cullen asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. " Alright next matter. Sealing the large rift." Cullen kept the meeting moving.

They formed their plan on how to do the job. Then figured out the rest of their to do list.

After that they adjourned for dinner. They all went to the tavern for dinner. Milin and Feira joined Cullen at the table he chose to inhabit. They wanted to tease him like old times.

" Hi Cullen, did you miss me?" Feira playfully teased.

" You're both a few of the mages I actually missed. I had such a stressful time since then. I hadn't remembered till I saw both of you together." Cullen admitted ashamed of himself.

" It's alright, no hard feelings. Just know extra teasing till I deem it sufficient compensation forgetting your adoptive little sister." Milin laughed mischievously.

"I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you?" Cullen pleaded. Feira giggled at them she missed this.

Solas observed them from his quiet table in the corner. He somewhat envied them. Memories arose in his mind of his childhood friend. How he missed her. They probably would have Lath'bellanaris.( DA elvish Love Eternity. Close as I could get to marriage.) If things were the same. He sighed. No point in dwelling to deeply on the past.

"Well, you could... No let me think on this, it has to be good." Milin knew she could make Cullen squirm for a while.

" Milin, you never change." Feira smiled shaking her head.

" Oh Maker what have I gotten myself into?" Cullen asked no one in particular.

Iron Bull and Crem walked in for their dinner and drink. Seeing the three laughing. Bull also noticed how Solas watched Milin from across the room. He recognized the look from others. He had yet to experience the feeling of interest towards another. He was fine as he is. He found pleasure where he needed and that worked for him. Still he could see the deep interest in the magic wielding elf's eyes. The elf felt the urge to know the other elf better.

The rest of the night was spent in enjoyment by most. To unwind some after the stressful day, because tomorrow the real challenge began.

Milin awoke in a familiar place. Though she couldn't remember where it was. She found herself in a forest. She didn't know how she got there. It felt familiar and safe. She roamed around and soon she came upon a wolf. It was large with glowing red eyes. There also seemed to be an energy emanating from it's body.

It didn't feel hostile in anyway. It did give a nervous or annoyed growl she couldn't tell which.

"Fen mir falon! Enasal!"(Wolf my friend! Joyful relief!= Basically she missed him) Milin exclaimed running to the large beast. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. The beast calmed and snuggled into her.

"Da'len." The beast nearly purred in relief as it nuzzled her. Its voice was deep warm and could be considered scary with the growl in it." Ar sulahn?"(essentially Sing to me) The beast asked. Milin smiled.

" Melava inan enansal

ir su aravel tu elvaral

u na emma abelas

in elgar sa vir mana

in tu setheneran din emma na

lath sulevin

lath araval ena

arla ven tu vir mahvir

melana 'nehn

enasal ir sa lethalin." Milin sang beautifully. She snuggled into its side as it laid down to relax. As it listened. After she finished her song she soon fell asleep content as did the beast.

Milin snapped awake to Feira bumping and knocking over a chair.

" Wait was I dreaming about?" Milin thought out loud. She knew it was pleasant and comfortable. Though she couldn't remember what it was.

" Don't ask me sweety it's your mind." Feira answered.

" I was only thinking out loud." Milin sighed it was time to get up any way. She climbed out of bed and suited up for her next ordeal.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sry for the wait._** **Chapter 3**

The Inquisition marched to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

"TEMPLARS! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Cullin commanded.

"MAGES! GIVE MILIN YOUR POWER! SO THIS RIFT WILL CLOSE!" Feira commanded the mages and with a nod from Grand Enchanter Fiona they followed.

Milin stood at the center of the ruins where it all started. Everyone saw the hazy flashes of the past events. That caused the present. Milin was nearly so overwhelmed, she could have passed out. She pulled herself together as best she could. Focusing all her energy and efforts on the task at hand.

Drawing on the mages' magic she pushed all of it through her and into the mark. The anchor grew brighter and brighter as the magic built. Milin then let it burst and she pulled the rift closed using the anchor.

She wobbled having had so much power inside her overwhelmed her. As she fainted though she never hit the ground.

Feira looked on in daunting worry as her friend collapsed. Only to be caught by the mysterious wandering elf, Solas. He picked her up and cradled her so gently. His staff was already on his back. She just discreetly watched him as everyone gathered themselves to leave. She even watched as they traveled back to Haven.

Feira could tell deep down Solas felt more for her best friend. Then simple ally companionship. She thought he seemed nice enough. She planned to continue watching him. To be positive he was safe for her friend.

Everyone at Haven started celebrating when they arrived back there. Solas had left Milin in her bed in her and Feira's shared cabin. Everyone was celebrating drinking. Some drank a lot. Others like Josephine, Cullin, Lilliana, Solas, Varric, Fiona, Feira, and the head Templar that led the ones that followed the Inquisition. Didn't get wasted. As leaders they were being responsible. Still at war they had to be alert. Feira had some glimmer berry honey wine. She was nursing it slowly as Cullin came over to talk with her. She sat on a stone wall that put her at his height. Just observing the festivities.

"Wild day, huh?" Cullin asked making small talk with a smirk.

"Yeah, our days back at the tower were almost as wild." Feira teased with a playful smile.

"With the mischief you and Milin caused! Just about." He chuckled lightly as she giggled.

"Cullin, in all honesty. Next to Milin, I missed you the most." Feira stopped giggling and got serious but shy. She looked at the ground. She had been watching the festivities from a quieter corner of a building.

"Feira, after I recovered from the attack on the tower. I realized I too, greatly missed you. I am sorry I was so cruel to you then." Cullin said feeling ashamed and undeserving of her attention.

She noticed his reaction. How he seemed to clam up. She didn't want that. No matter how shy she felt, about her first love. She caught his left cheek and pulled his face to her. She pressed a shy but urgent kiss to his firm lips. Slowly he kissed back after his surprise faded.

"Cullin." Feira whispered with a sultry smile.

"Feira, I don't deserve you." Cullin said still in denial.

"Yes, you do." Feira took his hand and lead the way back to Cullin's room.

Milin opened her eyes to surreal blue sky. Definitely not common in the frostback mountain area. She sat up and looked around the place was familiar. Though she couldn't place where she had seen it. She was next to a beautifully carved stone home. With obviously Elvis characters and images. It was the most colorful and artistic around. She got up and walked inside the open front door. She found a small elf boy all alone he was painting a wolf. By what Milin could see.

"Andaran atish'an." Milin greeted to get the boy's attention.

"Iras garas len?" He questioned as he turned towards her. "Ghelinia?" The boy questioned in disbelief as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Ir iras?" Milin was so confused now. She claimed as she realized she was a child too.

"Mir Falon!?" He stood up and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Falon?" Milin didn't right out remember this boy that called her friend. Though in her heart she felt a tug of familiarity.

"You don't remember, mala falon vehnas?" He asked curiously.

"I don't remember you either. You seem familiar though. Did you paint fen?" Milin asked changing the subject.

"Yes, it has always been part of me." The boy answered with a distant look in his eyes. His figure then shifted into a wolf. Larger then a normal wild one. This didn't surprise Milin even the slightest. Some how she knew he was the wolf and the wolf was him. He was even more familiar now for some reason.

"I know you! I can't remember your name?" Milin exclaimed then got quiet. The wolf still heard her though.

" We were friends long ago, Ghelinia." The wolf answered.

"Why do you call me Ghelinia? Was that my name? I do not remember! I am called Milin now!" This was becoming to much for her. She couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed the sides of her head shaking it.

"Milin wake up!" Milin heard a gentle but strong voice and felt a firm shake on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open she was disoriented and overwhelmed from the strangeness of her dream. She shot into a sitting position.

"Solas!" Milin was surprised to see him. She was breathing heavy and sweating a bit.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be having a fitful sleep." Solas asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah... Thanks for waking me." Milin took a deep breath calming herself.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Solas asked showing small signs of concern.

"If you really wish to listen?" She asked back wrapping her arms around her drawn up knees. He nodded with a kind smile. "Alright. Well to start I need to tell you a bit about when I was a child. I was found as a small child covered in blood holding my dagger. I was showing signs of magic. So the sent me to the chantry. That worked I had no memories no one claimed me as family. So atleast I had food and shelter. Any way my dream was about a boy that turned into a wolf. He said that we were friends and called me Ghelinia. He was familiar but I just couldn't remember. My head started hurting. It was all overwhelming and just to much." Milin explained with a sigh.

"You don't remember who you were before then?" Solas said thoughtfully and Milin saw conflict in his eyes.

"No, by the way why are you in my cabin?" Milin asked curiously. She stretched out her leg closest to him and sat with her left elbow on her knee. That hand turned to that shoulder to absently rub the stress out.

"Oh, I'm not one for festivities. I also thought you might be disoriented when you finally woke." Solas explained a little awkwardly.

"Where is Feira?" Milin asked rolling her neck now. As Solas intriguingly watch her.

"I believe she spent the night with the Commander." Solas stated the loose statement as not completely positive.

"Well, I am glad they have finally gotten together. I could see it for years. How much they liked each other. As soon as he arrived at the tower." Milin smiled softly with a wishful look in her eyes.

 ** _A/N: The rest will be delayed awhile longer. I need to replay the games. It has been awhile. The story isn't fresh in my mind. I wish to follow the general story line. So I will get to playing and have the rest out as soon as posible. Thank you everyone who enjoys this fic._**


End file.
